The Lost Saijin
by SuperSaijinCartman
Summary: When a new opponent comes to Earth, he reveals the strength of a true Super Saijin but who can stop him?
1. The Lost Saijin- Chapter 1

The Lost Saijin  
  
By Jonathan Rivera  
  
"... Ninety-nine... one hundred," Trunks jumped to his feet in the now one thousand gravity room. Trunks had become a lot like his father, training constantly, though not as extreme as his predecessor. "This is a great warm-up, I will have to work on this later." It was seven years after the "Buu incident," Goku was out training Ubuu, Goten was preoccupied with his love life and Gohan followed suit with Videl. Trunks has not had the time to battle much seeing as he has never found anyone worthy besides his father who was always happy to oblige, but without a real opponent he was left merely toning his already-developed powers. A TV. like monitor dropped from the ceiling of the room and turned on to Bulma. "Trunks, would you hurry up, you haven't had your breakfast and you have to go to school," Bulma said with a sound of exhaustion because of the many times she has said it. Trunks had become a teenage and unlike Gohan, he wasn't the most studious nor reliable. "I'm coming mom," he said reluctantly pulling a towel over his shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
Trunks sat down at the already set table with the getting cold food. "Trunks, how did you do?" Vegeta asked. "I did 100 under one thousand gravity, maybe we can work on it after breakfast."  
  
"Oh no, no, no... there is no way that you are going to skip school for that, you have to go to school Trunks, both you and your father know that." Bulma said.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea... I've heard all that already, for god sakes mom, It doesn't matter anyway, If all else fails I can work with you and Capsule Corp."  
  
"Oh, so I am just an easy way out, huh? Well, you need to get you education, that is all there is to it?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing... end of conversation."  
  
Vegeta jumps in, "Dammit, I don't see what the big deal is, he isn't Kakarot's boy, so don't expect him to be that," at this time, Bulma has a frying pan in her hands and his hovering above Vegeta while he has become lost in his own speech, "... I mean think about it, we saijins are warriors not thinkers, this is for the better of..." BAM! Right in the head, Bulma looks at Vegeta on the floor and begins to yell... Trunks uses this time to leave to school.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's wrong?" a girl asks.  
  
"Huh, oh, hey, um... nothing, preoccupied I guess," Trunks says waking up from a bored like trance.  
  
"I think you need more sleep, either that or a better teacher," the student says.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks jolts up in his seat. He is silent while the whole class stares at him. The teacher stops to ask what is wrong. He sits down, embarrassed but knowing he must leave. What he felt, the energy, was too strong not to be ignored. "Teacher, may I please go to the bathroom?" he said and left to see what had happened.  
  
Once outside, he searched for the energy that caught his attention. It was different, definitely not his father's, Goten doesn't fight anymore, so his energy wouldn't be that high, who could it be? Then, it disappeared, right when he was getting close.  
  
Trunks pulled out a small, metal object out of his pocket, it looks a little like a phone, but bigger, and with a screen about the size of a playing card. He taps a button and a picture of Bulma is seen on the screen. "Trunks? What is it? Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Mom, put dad on the phone, I will explain later"  
  
"He just left, it was really weird... he stood up and just left... like someone called him... what do you... Trunks? Hello...." Trunks dropped the TV phone on the floor in mid-conversation to find his father. That wouldn't be too hard. Trunks flew high into the air and took a deep breath. He know had a light aura, and his hair started to stand on end. Then, with a scream he threw his head back and went Super Saijin. He stood there with the golden aura and waited, his father would feel the energy soon.  
  
Trunk thought: "Father, hurry up, I know you felt it too. Who is this? Is Goku back? Is it a new enemy? If so, I want to fight him head on.  
  
Then, Trunks felt it, his father... no... it isn't him, he turned around quickly to see a stranger behind him, flying. Quickly, he got in a fighting stance. "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger had black hair, up in the air, similar to that of Goku or Vegeta. He was wearing a blue outfit, the same kind that Vegeta wears. Despite the fact that was flying and was wearing those specially designed clothes, that wasn't what stood out the most about him, what stood out was he had a tail! A long, brown tail.  
  
I thought only Saijins had tails, but he can't be a Saijin, could he? Those clothes, those are a Saijin's outfit. Is this who I felt? He doesn't feel like it, he shows no energy at all. Hmm... even normal humans show energy, he must be suppressing it, but why?  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chrono, and you must be Trunk."  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Oh, I have heard a lot about you, and your friends."  
  
"What? Why are you here?"  
  
"Please, please relax and you can leave your Super Saijin form, I do not wish to cause your planet any harm"  
  
For some reason, Trunks trusted him and let his guard down, he left Super Saijin, "Shall we go down? Wouldn't want to get anyone's attention."  
  
"Ahh, yes, where shall we go?" said Chrono.  
  
"Follow me," Trunks clenched his fists, charged up and shot out in the opposite direction, Chrono did the same. A ball of light sped to Capsule Corp. and stopped, Trunks walked to the door and Chrono followed, "So this is the famous Capsule,"  
  
After a moment, they both settle down in a room with Bulma. "What did you come here for?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I am a tourist, I came on my ship to see you. Hopefully, I will get a chance to meet the rest, I have heard many stories about you, how you along with Goten, in your youth, stood your ground against the Great Brolly, Gohan with Cell, Goku with Frieza and the infamous Buu. I had to come see for myself. When I heard there were more Saijins, I just had to come and see."  
  
"MORE SAIJINS? We are the only ones!!!" Vegeta yelled as he walked in just in time to hear Chrono' statement, "What do you mean, more, Kakarot's and I are the only Saijins left, besides a handful of half-breeds like Trunks and Kakarot's boys.  
  
"It is you!!! Vegeta, I cannot believe it, it is you who I truly wanted to see, the Great Prince, when they said you survived I didn't believe it, but it is true."  
  
"Stop your groveling now tell me are there any.........." Vegeta pauses and stares at the tail protruding out of Chrono' back, "What is that?!? A tail, now don't try to tell me you are a Saijin too."  
  
"Yes, I am," Trunks mouth opened and Vegeta turns his head in disbelief, "... you see, before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, many troops had been sent to other planets, not knowing Frieza was there taking over. When you left with him and the planet was destroyed the troops were left without a planet, the warriors settle on a small planet in the East. After a while, I heard of you all, apparently during a tournament of the undead, stories were told of a Saijin with remarkable abilities in fighting, his name was Goku. Soon, the stories spread amongst the living that Saijins lived. Being a warrior, I had to see for myself, I wanted to challenge you to test my skills as a Saijin Warrior. Anybody who could defeat Buu must be remarkably strong, so where is Goku?"  
  
"GOKU?!?!?!?! Dammit don't you see a true warrior I will fight you," Vegeta said angrily, "or do you fear me, from what I see you aren't much of a fight, at your level you probably couldn't even go Super Saijin. It would be a waste of time."  
  
"Oh, I can go Super Saijin...."  
  
"WHAT!??!" Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks said.  
  
"That is impossible, you couldn't have gotten that ability, you are lying!"  
  
"Well then, shall we find out?"  
  
Vegeta jumps up to his feet, clenching his fists with his legs spread apart and charges up causing many of the things in the house to shatter and other things to fall. "DON'T YOU DARE!!!! VEGETA, IF YOU ARE GONNA FIGHT YOU'D HAD BETTER, DO IT OUTSIDE NOW GO!!!"  
  
Vegeta, now Super Saijin looks at Bulma in fear and charges back down, "Yes, dear." How embarrassing, a Saijin reduced to this, a sniveling coward at the sound of his wife's voice.  
  
Outside, both of them stretch in order to prepare for the fight.  
  
"Listen, if we are going to fight, we will have to move somewhere safer, my energy alone could take half this town out." Vegeta looks up and agrees both of them suddenly speed to a small barren desert area (a familiar DBZ area, mountains, sand, rocks, water and lots of empty space)  
  
"Shall we start? Or do you have any more things to say."  
  
"No, this is fine, let's go!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly screams, and throws his head back, his aura is humongous, he completely skips Super Saijin and jumps into the second form. His golden aura is accompanied by blue electricity shooting out randomly. He continues to power up increasing his strength as his veins pump from the side of his head, his arms suddenly bulk up along with his legs and body. "Hahaha, now look what you have gotten yourself into."  
  
"Well, well, that is odd. Your hair, it is yellow and your eyes, they are blue"  
  
"Of course they are, all Super Saijins look like this."  
  
"When I saw Trunks with the yellow hair I thought it was because he was only half-bred, but I think I understand now, it is the tail, your tail was removed, a true Saijin has a tail, it is the center of your power, without it you are not complete and therefore, you are not able to fully change."  
  
"Fully change?"  
  
Chrono stood still and slowly his hair began to lift, small rocks levitated and broke up into small pieces, and rocks on the floor shattered. Then it happened, his power level shot up, and his hair pointed upward but with one exception, his hair was white. He continued to scream as his strength sky-rocketed as Vegeta looked on with fear, trying to speak but all that came out was small stuttering sound. His hair began was not only white, but it was growing, now at three times its normal length, his hair was down to his ankles, even his tail was white. Then, he brought his head down and opened his now glowing red eyes.  
  
My god, he his power is enormous, it is higher than that of Goku's at the time that he defeated Buu.  
  
"This is a true Super Saijin, still think you can defeat me? Let's go."  
  
Vegeta screamed and flew toward Chrono directly to his body and threw a huge punch, Chrono didn't seem to move and yet the dead on punch completely missed. Vegeta paused and turned around to see him standing waiting. He charged a ki ball and shot it at him, yet again it missed. Now angry, Vegeta took a deep breath and yelled as he shot out hundreds of blasts at Chrono which caused a cloud of dust to rise. The cloud slowly faded away to reveal him walking towards Vegeta, without a scratch. "You're too slow," Vegeta shoots a blast that hits him in the jaw, without a pause, he continues forward toward Vegeta "Is that the best you can do?" He puts both hands over his head and a white ball of energy grows, Vegeta takes it and throws it right at Chrono, who allows it to hit him, the dust from the blast fades quickly to show him still walking. "My turn now." Chrono holds out both hands toward Vegeta with his palms out and pulls both hands to his chest, slowly pulling his hands apart he reveals what looks like a ki ball the size of a baseball, it is red with black electricity shooting out, it quickly grows into a beach ball size and he lifts it over his head and throws it at Vegeta, who quickly counters with a blast of his own, the meet and Vegeta pushed his energy in order to overcome the blast of Chrono. Unfortunately, with all of his strength it isn't nearly enough to stop his blast, it comes forward, breaking through Vegeta's blast and blowing him back, he is pushed back in the air and hits a mountain, breaks through it and hits the ground. Vegeta gets up onto his knees and coughs up some blood with his eyes to the ground. He looks up and sees Chrono' fist... an uppercut, right in the face knocking Vegeta on his back. Dazed, Vegeta opens his eyes and prepares himself for another hit when, "Dad, just give up!"  
  
Both of them look up to see Trunks. "He is too strong for you," he yells "... give up now or he might kill you."  
  
"Never!!!" Vegeta yells and hold out his hands to Chrono' chest, "FINAL..........................."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
".......................FLASH!!!!!" A huge light filled the area.  
  
Piccolo was training in the mountains when he felt it. "That is Vegeta.... but what is that other energy?" Piccolo got up and flew towards the source.  
  
Krillin and 18 felt it too, and Krillin, leaving Marron with 18, flew to see if he could help, he shot off.  
  
"Ha! I got you Goku," Ubuu said, "Why did you let your guard down?" Goku, just hit by a Kamehameha, stood silent, "that is Vegeta, I know it. Who is he fighting?"  
  
"Ubuu, I have to go, continue your training, I want you to do 20 Kamehamehas, 100,000 push-ups, and 2 million sit-ups."  
  
Goku charged up and flew out. Ubuu got into push-up position and started, "one, two, three...."  
  
The light stopped and now Trunks removed his hands from over his eyes and looked down to see Vegeta, still on his knees, hands still in up from the Final Flash, two feet away from his opponent, Chrono had been hit dead on with Vegeta's most powerful attack and was still in one piece. Chrono fell to his knees, head-to-head with Vegeta.  
  
"Nice shot, but don't think that did much," he wiped his tongue over his mouth and licked the blood from around his lips, "tastes wonderful but it looks as though you are a bit weakened from the attack... that makes one of us," he gets up and flips backward to a fighting stance. "Get up... if you can."  
  
Vegeta put his hands on the ground and tried to pull himself up. With all his strength he pulled himself up, "you...... think...... that..... did any... thing, cough you are... pathetic." He stood up and got at his stance. "It is gonna take a lot more than that to take me out."  
  
"I guess your right Vegeta it is gonna take this...." Chrono extended one hand and stuck out a single finger. At this moment, Goku, Krillin and Piccolo arrive as Chrono creates a ki ball the size of a ping pong on the tip of his finger and like a gun shoots it and just barely taps Vegeta and his head flings backward, he brings his head back down and looks Chrono in the eye, then, as if he were drunk, his body becomes to heavy for himself to hold up, Vegeta falls to the feet of Chrono. 


	2. The Lost Saijin- Chapter 2

The Lost Saijin- Chapter 2  
  
by Jonathan Rivera  
  
  
  
"No, dad," quickly Trunks flies to his father's side and pulls out a small bag from his jacket pocket, "...here, take this." At this time Chrono powers down to his Saijin form. He takes out a senzu bean and tries to give it to Vegeta, but he doesn't chew, he is completely out. "Dad, come on dad..." suddenly he turn to Chrono, "Asshole! You could have stopped this."  
  
"He could've stopped whenever he wanted to...."  
  
"No, you saw he couldn't fight you," Trunks says interrupting.  
  
"I was expecting a lot more out Vegeta, I guess the legends weren't all true," Chrono says with a smile, "I wanted a challenge."  
  
All of a sudden, a voice speaks up behind them, "You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge."  
  
"Who is that?" Chrono says looking at the figure, "... and who are those two with you?"  
  
Together, the three reveal themselves, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo. "I will challenge you," Goku says.  
  
"It is you, the one who defeated the great Buu, and look, there's Piccolo, I have heard much about you and your help with Garlic Jr. and others, you are very brave.... um... and you must be..... I'm sorry, I have never heard of you." Krillin faints in embarrassment.  
  
Getting up from his fall, with his hand on his head, Krillin says, "Well, I am Krillin you must of heard of me...."  
  
"OH KRILLIN.... aren't you that monk that got killed by Frieza?"  
  
"Uh... I guess you could say that but...."  
  
Goku interrupts, "It doesn't matter now, he wants to fight me then we'll fight, I see by that tail, you are a Saijin that means you must be strong but that won't stop me from ending this."  
  
"....No!!!" I will fight him," Trunks says, "He is my father and I will fight to defend his honor.  
  
"Uh... Trunks, I hate to tell you this, but..." Krillin jumps in, "... your father is stronger than you, you would have no chance, you are better off giving this chance to Goku."  
  
Trunks smile, "I have been training everyday for the last six years, I have learned a few extra things and got a little stronger."  
  
"Are you serious, Trunks," Goku says, "Do you think you can beat him?"  
  
"Well I can't be sure, but neither can you, he is stronger than you think, you can't understand it until you see him power up." Trunks grabs his father, pulls him to Piccolo, find Dende, and have him do what he can, hopefully, he can be helped." Trunks turns to Chrono, "... do you need this," he flashes a senzu bean.  
  
"For what? His attack didn't do anything to me." Chrono exclaims.  
  
"Although you won't admit it, that attack did hurt you, if I am going to fight you it will be at full strength." Trunks throws a senzu bean to  
  
Chrono and it falls at his feet. He bends down to pick it up but then stops, stands straight and stomps it.  
  
"I don't need to be at full strength to defeat you." Chrono walks forward, "Goku, Krillin you move up to that mountain, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Goku flies up and Krillin walks to Trunks.  
  
"Be careful, Trunks" Krillin turns and flies to where Goku stands.  
  
"May I.... I mean unless you want to go first...." Chrono says with a maniacal smile.  
  
"If you must." Chrono screams and his hair glows in a pure white yet again, his hair lifts up and electricity shoots out as his hair begins to grow longer and longer. Finally, he looks at Trunks with those eyes, those red eyes, and stands in his own marvel.  
  
"I guess it means it is my turn." Trunks stands with open legs, makes two fists and screams, His hair flies up and turns yellow, he continues to glow and he goes Super Saijin 2, his electricity shoots out as his father's had.  
  
"Ha, another one, well this will be easy." He is about to jump out when Trunks speaks up.  
  
"Wait, I am not done......" He yells out and his eyebrows disolve, his muscles bulge out and his hair grows as Chrono's did, all the way to his ankles.  
  
"Not bad, for a half-breed, I didn't think they could even get this strong."  
  
"Be prepared for some more surprises. Let's start this off with a bang, shall we?" Trunks put his hands in front of him with his knuckles clenched but palms out, "Ka-" he pulled his arms back and shaped his hands into a cup, "-me", he turned the hands the other way, "-ha-me" and with a quick forward jolt, "HAAAA!!!" The beam shot out at Chrono and he quickly crossed his arms to absorb the blast, with his feet holding onto the ground he tries to push forward through the blast with his arms still crossed to defend himself from Trunk's Kamehameha.  
  
Goku looks down in awe of Trunks' surprising strength, "he's incredible, but if he is gonna beat this guy he is gonna need to put up more than that."  
  
Chrono starts to lose his grip and is pushed back leaving a trail from his feet in the ground. Trunks screams increasing his power and suddenly Chrono loses his grip, the energy shoots him back and he hits the ground being shot back by the blast, when it fades away Chrono, still on the ground, looks up angrily, "I wasn't expecting something that big... uh... that kid is gonna be a problem." Chrono pulls himself up when Trunks jumps in and punches him in the face followed by an uppercut in the stomach. Trunks comes in with a kick from the right but Chrono expects it and grabs his leg. Chrono swings and hits Trunks in the face and they suddenly begin a systematic form of punching and kicks, disappearing from one place and appearing in the next. The continue this landing hits here and there until Chrono grabs both of Trunks wrists, ".... you can't beat me."  
  
"You're forgetting something, your holding my wrists towards you," two ki balls form in his hands and shoot out to hit Chrono but letting go of Trunks, he quickly moves out of the way. Chrono begins an onslaught on Trunks letting punches quickly while Trunks blocks them all quickly.  
  
"Why don't you fight back?!" Chrono screams.  
  
Trunks grabs his wrists, holding them down towards the ground, moves in and whispers, "it's too hard to control them if I fight back...."  
  
"Control what?!?" Chrono says with frustration and confusion because of his position in Trunks hands. Quickly, Trunks turns Chrono around and holds him in a head-lock, now Chrono can see the two blasts coming towards him.  
  
"THOSE," Trunks holds Chrono steady as two ki balls crash into the "perfect Saijin's," chest. The strength of the hit even hurts Trunks while he sees Chrono's indestructible costume tore open and wounding Chrono.  
  
"Did you see that, Goku?" Krillin says excitedly, "he got him dead on!"  
  
"I saw Krillin, but I have a feeling this has only begun."  
  
Trunks grabs Chrono and throws him to the ground but before he hits the ground he follows through with another barrage of energy. Trunks jumps to the ground and waits to see the results of his attacks, dust falls to the ground, to reveal Chrono standing there with his hand on his chest where the wound was. "How did you like my little friends?"  
  
"Cocky, little bitch, cough ha struggles to laugh, you think that did anything? I barely felt it."  
  
"That whole in your chest says different."  
  
"This?" Chrono looks down and puts a finger into his wound and pokes it "... this... this is called warming up" he pulls the finger out of his chest and licks the blood off, ".... I love the taste of pain, let me give you a sample of my strength." Chrono flies up into the air and spreads his arms apart, two small black balls appear in his palms. "Double....." He brings both palms next to each other, they don't combine but instead sit seperatly growing, "....Canon," out of nowwhere they grow and his whole body glows with a red aura, "..... ATTACK!!!!!" The two balls shoot towards Trunks, he quickly shoots a huge blast to counter and Chrono moves his right arm in order to move one of the blasts, it quickly swings around while Trunks holds off the first attack. "I have you now." The other energy ball comes towards Trunks from behind.  
  
"It's gonna hit him!" Goku screams. Goku and Krillin watch as the second ball comes behind Trunks and blasts him in the back, causing him to drop his defense and the first ball he was holding back comes in and blasts him into the ground creating a long trail of overturned dirt which he was dragged through from the blast.  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta, you'll be okay." Piccolo talks to the motionless body over his shoulder flying to Dende's home in the sky. I just hope Trunks can handle that guy. Dende, please be able to help him.  
  
"Dende, do you feel that?" Mr. Popo stood still for a moment and looked into the distance with fear.  
  
"Yea, someone just lost alot of power," Dende looked at Popo, do you think it was Goku? Who is this new guy, he is very strong."  
  
"I don't know Dende but I hope everyone's okay."  
  
Goten was on the phone with a certain.... friend of his.... when he felt a jolt of energy. "That feels like Dad, he is in trouble." Confused talking is heard on the other line. "Listen, I have to go..." Goten hangs up the phone and runs down the stairs, where his mother watches as he speeds out with a burst of energy. 


	3. The Lost Saijin- Chapter 3

The Lost Saijin- Chapter 3  
  
By Jonathan Rivera  
  
Chrono's eyes lit up with delight at the sight of his own attack. He looked down with a smile on his face, wondering, what kind of damage he has caused. He hovers down to where Trunks lay. "Are you awake in there?" He looked at Trunks sitting there seemingly unconscious. Trunks began to open his eyes and Chrono panicked. Trunks was laying on his back when Chrono's knees shoved into his chest, he kneeled above him and began pummeling punch after devastating punch into Trunk's face, throwing blood into Chrono's face with each hit. Chrono lifted an arm into the air and charged up a ball when someone grabs his wrist. "That's enough, he gives up," Chrono looks back seeing Goku.  
  
"Shut up, it isn't over until he says it is, don't interrupt," Chrono begins to raise his voice, "... this has become more than a friendly fight, that bastard messed with the wrong...."  
  
"Your sadistic, when you fight you have to expect to get hurt, just because he got you is no reason to fight like that. He is in no condition to fight, and you know that," Goku said.  
  
"If you don't let my wrist go, you will meet his fate," Chrono said now angered.  
  
"Fine," he let go of Chrono's wrist, ".... let's go."  
  
"No, I must finish this fight, I only have a little more time in this form. I can't let another Saijin live!" Goku's jaw drops.  
  
"What do you mean, what are you hear for?"  
  
"I can't believe these fools believed me, sure some Saijins lived, but do you really think I came to challenge you for fun?" Chrono gets up leaving the body alone, "... when I heard that other Saijins lived, I knew they must be destroyed, I am to be the only one, Frieza had the right idea, only the strongest rule. With you fighters out of the way, I have no opposition, that is why I took out all the rest of the Saijins!"  
  
"Bastard!" Goku punches Chrono in the face, who brings his head back and spits some blood to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta is nearly gone, and if he is to survive, I will dispose of him later, I had to let Piccolo take him or I might have been jumped by you all, but with Vegeta and now Trunks out of the way, I am just left with you and your sons, so it is just as well that I challenge you now."  
  
Dende looks off of his palace in the sky and sees someone flying in the distance, it is Piccolo. He quickly rushes to Dende's side and puts Vegeta down on the floor next to him. "You have to heal him."  
  
Dende bends down to see Vegeta motionless, he looks up to Piccolo with worry in his eyes, "I'll try my best."  
  
Chrono and Goku stood staring at each other with extreme concentration, this is what counted, all depended on this. Out of nowhere Chrono shot off and swung at Goku (Still in his Saijin form against Chrono's level three) Goku dodged the punch and jumped back, Chrono kicked a roundhouse over Goku's head who was still backing up avoiding Chrono's blows. Quickly Goku screams into his Golden form and continues to back up so that he may avoid the many hits.  
  
Krillin thought: Why doesn't Goku just power up, he'll never have the strength to beat him like that. I hope Goku can do this, I really would hate to have to fight Chrono.  
  
Chrono shot out several ki balls at Goku, which he aptly avoided with a few quick moves. "You are very fast," Chrono said amused at his superiority in such a savage form. "It is hard to believe you can keep up with me like that." Chrono still swinging and kicking moves toward Goku. Goku catches a kick.  
  
"Well, training with Ubuu has given me quite a bit of practice, I would hope..." Bam a punch in the mouth stops Goku in mid-conversation. This hit triggers several staggering blows. Forcefully, Chrono hooks him with his right, uppercuts with his left and uses a double-fisted over head smash on Goku throwing him into the ground.  
  
"Yea, your fast but.... I'm faster," he stands over Goku and kicks him in the gut. "I am gonna destroy all of you saijins!!!!" Chrono lifts his arm into the air and charges a huge blast when a large saw like disc comes towards Chrono but it doesn't hit Chrono anywhere on the body, instead, it rips right through his saijin tail. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Chrono's ki ball suddenly goes from black to a bluish-white and his hair turns yellow. "Fuck!!!" Chrono turns to see what has happened and looks down to see with his now blue eyes the brown tail that lay before him.  
  
"That should even some of the odds," Krillin says from atop the mountain. Chrono's glare has suddenly changed focus to Krillin, "... center of power huh? Well, let's see how you can do with your new impurity." Goten arrives in time to see Chrono's transformation, but that isn't what he was worried about, his dad and friend were in danger..... he ran to Trunks' side. He pulls out a bag of senzu beans  
  
"I kind of had the feeling I would need to bring this with me." Goten says to the unconscious Trunks. He pushed a bean into his friends mouth who is able to chew (unlike his father). "Are you ok?" Trunks begins to wake up though not nearly at full strength.  
  
"That guy, I heard him say something before I was fully knocked out.... he killed the saijins and he wants to do the same to us. We have to stop him, he might have killed dad!"  
  
I am going to kill that little shit, how dare he try something like that with me. Chrono flew towards Krillin but was stopped by a blast from behind.... what is this now?? Chrono turn around to find Goku standing next to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Feeling lots better now, I can't say the same for you....." Goku looked at his blonde opponent. "Oh by the way, I forgot to power up, Goku's began to energize and his hair grew out till he was SSJ3. Chrono looked at Goku with fear.  
  
"Dammit, you still can't beat me, your just as strong as me...."  
  
"I think you are forgetting something, that form doesn't last very long, and without that tail, you should be about ready to go back." Goku said with a smile, "why else wouldn't I power-up before, I wanted you to waste your strength, that way I could easily beat you, but thanks to Krillin I figured it would be about the time to flex my muscles."  
  
Vegeta woke up to see a round black man in a turban. Mister Popo looked down at Vegeta. "Feeling better?" Vegeta brought himself up to a sitting position.  
  
"Of course I don't feel better, I have dishonored myself." Vegeta looks over himself disgustingly. "I couldn't take out that kid." Vegeta stood up. "I am gonna get him........ " Vegeta fainted out of nowhere.  
  
"You still need some time to rest." Popo and Dende looked at the sleeping saijin. "Hopefully, this will all be over by the time you wake up.  
  
"How could you do that too me??? I can't lose. I am the great Chrono, I will not lose!!!" Chrono charged up a humongous attack (similar to the spirit bomb) and got ready to throw it at Goku when....... (Chrono started to buzz).... Chrono faded out of super saijin.  
  
"That attack too much energy, you can't control an attack like that unless you have full power like this....." Goku lifted his arms in the air and charged up a huge ball of energy.  
  
"Wait!!!!!"  
  
Goku turned with the ball still in his hands. It was Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Let us beat him."  
  
Goku let the ball fade away.  
  
Goten stood a few feet from Trunks and they looked at each other knowingly, it was time for Gotenks to make an appearance. 


	4. The Lost Saijin- Chapter 4

The Lost Saijin- Part 4  
  
By Jonathan Rivera  
  
  
  
They stood side by side and began the dance. With their knees bent, they moved towards each other with their hands waving in the airs and they say as they move, "Fu-" another swipe of their arms over their hands and pointing fingers towards each other they say "-sion." The a light shines as the two combine into the ever famous..... Gotenks.  
  
Extra Information  
  
SuperSaijinCartman:  
  
"For those of you who don't know anything about Gotenks, I think I'd had better give you some information. Gotenks is more of a joke in Dragonball Z, he isn't exactly very powerful because he is made out of a couple of crazy kids (at lease he was at that time). Most of his moves he makes up as he goes along, they aren't very strong but they are very goofy and funny too see. Gotenks is very cocky and thinks he is the strongest because of the fact he can go super saijin 3 and the fact that he is two people. When I show Gotenks, I will be keeping to these facts, he will be similar in the way he acts and I will be bringing back some of his old attacks and adding some of my own. In general, everything after this may seem stupid, but, this is the way it is in the show."  
  
Extra Information Ends  
  
With a smirk Gotenks stands in his own glory. "He he, I am beautiful! So, Chrono you ready for me." Gotenks energy suddenly shoots up, a light surrounds him and his hair grows, his eyebrows disappears and he is now in his highest level. "It feels great to be back."  
  
"I don't care if I'm not a super saijin, I can take on a couple kids, this is better for me anyway, I get to take out two saijins with one stone." Chrono screams and runs at Gotenks and suddenly throws a barrage of punches at Gotenks who blocks them all with one hand, which really angers Chrono. Gotenks looks at Chrono while he continues punching and yawns.  
  
"Chrono Cross!!!" Gotenks uses his hands to throw two overhead hits crossing in mid air and hits Chrono the shoulders which each fist, knocking Chrono down to the ground. Gotenks jumps back and lifts and arm into the air, a ring of energy is created in his hands, "Galactic Donut!!!" He throws the ring to Chrono which goes around him and squeezes him therefore stopping him from moving. Gotenks jumps over to Chrono and steps on both of his feet, keeping him in his position. "Chrono punching bag," Gotenks uses Chrono's head as a speed bag while he is unable to move. Chrono's head bounces back and fourth as the punches land knocking him around.  
  
Chrono thought: "Damn, I can't take him on without going super saijin, but I only have enough energy to go to level one, but that is better than anything.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Chrono screams and a huge light blasts Gotenks back, in a sudden act of extreme fear of defeat and the sudden burst of energy, Chrono punches Gotenks in the mouth, uppercuts him in the gut and over head slams him into the ground. Chrono picks up Gotenks before he can think and hooks him in the face again and charges up light in his fists, and begins hitting him in the face while the energy is in his hands. LEFT!! RIGHT!!!! LEFT!!!! SLAM, he uppercuts him in the jaw and flips him back a couple feet. "Chrono Missile Launcher!!!" Chrono throws hundred upon hundreds of blasts straight into the air and the stop in mid air and come down to Gotenks body on the floor, they all slam onto his body, creating smoke everywhere. Chrono refuses to stop and jumps into the smoke head first without letting it fade away. He flies in and finds Gotenks body and picks him up by his throat, and kicks him in the face with a roundhouse kick. When he sees Gotenks is lying on the floor from the kick he runs over to his body and begins stomping the body with his feet over and over... he flies high in the air and creates a ball of energy and lifts it over his head with both hands, "Die!!!" With all his might, Chrono hurdles the ball to the body and it explodes over Gotenks' body. Chrono hovers in the air hunched over with his arms at his side, panting with bloodshot eyes, he is sweating and the veins in his head are throbbing from the exhaustion.  
  
"Super--" a voice is heard from the smoke.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
"--Ghost--"  
  
".... you couldn't have..."  
  
"--Kamikaze--"  
  
"....lived against that, I gave you everything!!!" Smoke clears out to reveal Gotenks standing floating their.... without a scratch!!!  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Gotenks spits out a wad of white goo from his mouth. The goo begins to form another Gotenks, a white full-sized moving Gotenks.  
  
"What's this?" Chrono says with curiosity.  
  
Gotenks' double laughs at Chrono but Chrono is so weak that he can barely attack, but with his last ounce of strength he screams toward the double and kicks the double who catches his fist. Chrono looks at the double as it glows with a huge bright light, and KABOOM the double explodes. Chrono is slammed into the ground and creates a huge crater in the ground. Gotenks brings himself down to see if Chrono was finished. He looks down and sees Chrono all contorted from the blast in terrible shape to say the least. His hair is now black, he is bleeding all over, from the wound on his chest to the cuts on his face, his clothes is torn everywhere. Gotenks laughs, "hahaha, you thought you could defeat the mighty Gotenks... you never had a chance."  
  
Chrono slowly opens his eyes and sees Gotenks above him, he can't move. Gotenks' voice seems a million miles away and everything to seem to be going very slow. His body felt heavy, he tried with all his strength to get up. His arms wouldn't move.  
  
Chrono thought: It cannot end like this. I cannot lose. I will not lose. Get up!!! Wait, what is he saying?  
  
Chrono looks up and sees that Gotenks is attempting to talk to him. "H....A......V.....E........................Y........O........U............. ..................H..A....D,"  
  
his voice drawled on, "E....N....O....U...G...H?"  
  
Chrono thought: He is laughing at me, I cannot allow this, he must die!  
  
Chrono lifted his arm into the air and grabbed Gotenks shirt, pulling himself up to his face, "I am going to......... kill...... you"  
  
Gotenks powered down, then he looked at Chrono with hatred and Trunks voice came out of the double saijin, "... not if I kill you first!" Gotenks became angry with Chrono's refusal to give up, "THIS IS FOR MY DAD!!!" Chrono couldn't move yet Gotenks suddenly charged up and aimed a ki blast to Chrono's face, "Super, Ultimate, Gotenks Final.... um... great.... uh... attack!" The blast shot out at Chrono and seemed to go slower then anything he'd had ever seen, it slowly shot to him and Chrono's eyes were blinded, it seemed to be completely silent. Then, there was nothing. 


End file.
